Charles Jade
Charles Jade, formerly Charles Curys, is Jeniver Jade's stern, overprotective father. As a talented mage with an ever serious demeanor, he often acts as an interrogator for House Jade. Backstory Lord Charles was a member of House Curys, one of the minor noble Houses in Corvus. Born with powerful magic, Charles was married to Lady Helena of House Jade in hopes to help reintroduce magic into the Jade bloodline. Unfortunately, it seemed the odds were not in House Jade's favor, as Charles and Helena struggled to give birth to healthy children. After losing two sons in infancy, they finally had a daughter, Jeniver. Though she was not a talented mage as they had hoped for, Jeniver was born with a rare talent for scrying spells, making her a prodigy seer. Grateful for this unique blessing, Charles tries to encourage Jeniver to pursue this talent... but Jeniver insists on instead becoming a mage like her father, constantly practicing spells despite her lack of skill. Main RP Charles spent most of Medieval as a minor character, mainly acting as a foil for Jeniver's wild antics. However, he got a chance to show his interrogation skills in round five, where he interrogated Elin Ryer about the Shadows' motivations. Other Fics/RPs Charles appears in a few canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * A Tapestry Torn - Part 1 - After his older brothers return home from Solis, a young Charles asks about his wife-to-be, Helena Jade. * A Tapestry Torn - Part 5 - Charles and Helena get married. A few months later, they get the unfortunate news that Charles' older brother Chadwick has passed away. * Mistakes - After the loss of his son Daniel, Charles decides to drown his sorrows in the wine cellar. Satine finds him there, offering him comfort. It ends well. * Dreams - While Charles is working on an important project, Jeniver comes to him, complaining about strange dreams. But when Charles finds out that her dreams reflect reality, he encourages her to develop her talents as a seer. * Once Upon Another Time - Part 5 - Charles and Joffery encounter Dimitri Escalus and his wife Grace while searching for their escaped prisoner, Elin Ryer. * Moving On - When Jeniver goes to Websteros to meet her husband-to-be, Dilan Brachyura, Charles is hesitant to let them get married, not sure if Jeniver can handle the responsibility. AUs Bad End During the Fall of Solis, Charles stays behind to help depend Solis from the attacking Courdonians. In doing this, he dies, while Jeniver watches via seer powers. From the Ashes * Part 3 - When Lord Joffery asks for Jeniver's help in keeping an eye on Leif, Charles protests it, and the two of them get into an argument. Jeniver interrupts, insisting that she'll do it if they'll just stop fighting. The matter is settled, but it's clear that Charles still has plenty of reservations about Joffery's behavior. * Part 10 - Lord Joffery discovers Bernian money in Charles' possession, and accuses him of conspiring with House Stallion, immediately arresting him in front of Helena and Jeniver. Personality Charles is known to be very stiff and intimidating. He is also known to have a short temper, especially when it involves anything unfavorable happening to Jeniver. Basically, he's not known to be the most pleasant company. Relationships Jeniver Jade His daughter and only surviving child, Charles will do anything to keep Jeniver safe. Unfortunately, he tends to be overbearing about it, leaving Jeniver very emotionally reliant on him as well as very sheltered. Jeniver wishes to follow in her father's footsteps and become a very powerful mage. Though Charles is honored by her desire, he knows that she simply doesn't have the magical ability for it, and wishes she would instead pursue her talents as a seer. Helena Jade Charles' wife. While their relationship is very political in nature, he does care for her, even if he doesn't always show it. Being a much more gentle person than he is, Helena often acts as Charles' voice of reason when he loses his temper. Elin Ryer Having met Elin as a prisoner of House Jade, Charles was the one to interrogate her regarding the Shadows' plans to put the true heir on the throne. Though they are no longer enemies—in fact, they end up in the same House thanks to Elin's marriage to Xavier Lynn—their relationship remains rather strained. Category:Medieval characters Category:NPCs Category:House Jade Category:Corvids Category:Minor Nobles